Nyctophobia
by ButterflyArrows
Summary: Two years ago Garfield left with the Doom Patrol, leaving his home destroyed and in the hands of a trusted friend. Thanks to an unfortinant event, the Changling is sent flying into the lives of Rachel, Lucky, Bee, Victor, Wally and Jason once again, begining a new worldwind of adventure into the young hero's lives. Sequel to Zoophobia
1. Chapter 1

Home is not a place, but where your friends and family are. Home is something you can come back too even after something good or bad has happened. Home is where open arms are here to welcome you. Home was where the music played, and my close friends sat around a camp fire singing and clapping along to the song. I sang along with Wallace West, Lucky Chrome and Jason Todd to a camp fire song. Victor Stone was leaning against his car, in convertible mode, while Karan Beecher sat on the door. Victor had recently given up on keeping a disguise, so his half metal body reflected the light of the camp fire. Bee had on a black and yellow tank top, and a black skirt. Her hair in her normal pompom pig tales.

Wally had on a orange button up T-shirt and jean pants, with his acoustic guitar resting on his lap. Lucky had on a hippy-like dress, it was light brown, staples and had a large piece sign belt around her waist, holding down her pink hair was a torn piece of cloth from her current dress. She sat between Jason and Wally on a log.

Jason had on a leather jacket, and white T-shirt, as well as baggy jean pants, his black hair was messy and in his face like always. I sat on the ground, with my cheetah laying behind me, letting me use him as a back rest. I ran my fingers through his fur, his tail waved every once and a while. I had on shorts and a black tank top, my long hair was braided down my back like normal. Wally started singing Gang of Rhythm by Walk Off the Earth and everyone was quick to jump in.

We were about half way through the song when I spotted something falling out of the sky. "Jason," I grabbed his attention before lifting off the ground, an orb appeared at his feet and he quickly jumped onto it, everyone else continued with the song. The two of us headed up into the sky twords the falling object that would crash right into the tree in front of where I sat. I guided Jason over to the falling object and he easily caught it.

"Rachel, it's a person!" Jason called over to me, I quickly flew over to him and saw what he meant, an uncontious man lay in his arms. We drifted to the ground, I was carefull when I released the orb so Jason wouldn't tumble over. Roar jumped up and raced at Jason, trying to the man he carried.

"No," I told the Cheetah who normally listens to me. But for the first time, he didn't. Roar continued to lick the unconscious man, in turn knocking Jason over and waking the man up. He groaned pushing the cat away. I tugged at the fur of the Cheetah to keep him by my side as the man struggled to get up. Once he did, Jason followed the suit. The music from the camp fire continued to play.

"Fuck." The man groaned stumbling back to sitting on the ground, he looked exhausted.

"You alright man?" Jason asked him. A few seconds passed with no response.

"Peachy." The remark was laced with sarcasm. I could faintly see the suit he was wearing, it held the silver and purple colors of the Doom Patrol, it was a full body suit, like what most superhero's and villains used.

"Are you a member of DP?" I asked him cautiously.

"I was." He responded, letting himself fall to his back. "Before the Brotherhood killed them all, and Mento kicked me off the team."

"What?" Jason gasped getting the attention of the singing crowed.

"Rita, Cliff and Larry are dead." He responded dreadfully. "Steve kicked me off the team, currently he is off trying to avenge their death, I was heading to DC before those freaking bastards attacked me in the air." A light shinned over towards us, thanks to Victor, as he walked over to see what was going on. I could see the green fur-like-skin he had covering the parts of his body that weren't hidden under the uniform. He covered his face with a gloved hand to protect his eyes from the light.

"No one's been able to contact the Doom Patrol for months." Jason stated, holding his arm out and uncovering his watch. It projected a screen for both of us to see. "They lost contact with all of the outside world nearly half a year ago." A list of the six Doom Patrol members popped onto the screen. All said that they were MIA.

"That would be when the Brotherhood started it's repetitive attacks, destroying our ship and almost all of our communication devices." The man agreed. "Please turn that light off, it's giving me a headache."

Victor looked at me and I nodded.

"Why were you heading too DC?" Victor asked as Jason looked for any new information on the DP members. Nothing showed up.

"Somebody has to report the events within the last six months, and with Steve out for revenge and basically giving all his mental stability over to his helmet, he's not an option." The man responded, letting his arm rest at his side now that the light was gone. He stared up at the star lit sky, no one spoke for a while. Only the sounds of the camp fire crackling and the songs being played could be heard for a while.

"We can give you a video conference with the JL." Victor offered. "What's your name?"

"Changeling." The man stated, slowly getting up. His hight matched Wally's and we walked back to the fire and car. Wally had started another song, half heartedly. As the light shines more on the boy, a flash of memories spread through my head. Memories I had tried to forget, popped back into my head. My father (now dead) kidnapping me, being tortured by animals, being found and nearly rescued by Garfield, only for him to get caught up in the mess that was my life. His change, from the blond haired boy to the green one.

I stopped walking, Roar stopping at my side and I watched the three of them wander over to the car. "Garfield." My voice was barely a whisper but the three of them heard it. Victor's because of hos half cyborg body. Jason's because of his training as being Robin the Boy Wonder. The man turned to look at me, his green eyes searched mine for any form of knowing me.

"Rachel?" He asked cautiously, I nodded slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "This isn't exactly how I planned on seeing you again." I smiled a bit and he returned the smile.

"I don't think anyone plans to re-meet someone while falling out of the sky." I commented getting a large grin from him.

"No, it's sort of unexpected." He agreed. His dropped his arm as the conversation started to make sense to the other two.

"Wait, you're telling me that this is the guy that left with the DP two years ago?" Jason chimed in. "The animal dude, that saved your life and went all ballistic and killed your dad and brother?" Garfield winced at the reminder. I sent a glare at Jason, he backed off. Wally was at my side seconds later, his arm around my shoulder and his guitar now resting in Lucky's lap. She seemed confused about the apperece of the guitar.

"Looks like him." Wally grinned, but it quickly faded remembering where we were. "Do you have any idea where you are right now?" Garfield shook his head. Wally exchanged a look with me.

"The Logan's National Park and Wild Life Reserve." I spoke. "This..." I stretched out my arm showing him what's around us. "Is where you lived." Over the last two years many things have changed, wild life had returned to the forest, thanks to a lot of help from our eco-elementilist friends. The remains of the burnt down buildings have been removed and thanks to Bruce Wayne, a Titans Tower has been built here to protect the local town and park. That's where we lived now, but we often camped outside in the woods because of how nice it was out here. Durring the day, we tend to stay inside unless we need to leave.

Garfield took time soaking in the dark scenery, letting the sounds of the animals bring his body to a point of relaxation. "But, it's only been two years. None of this could've grown back this fast." He commented. Which in a literal sense is true, trees planted only a year and a half ago shouldn't be as tall as trees that have been around for fifty or so years.

"We called in a few favors from old friends." Victor said, "they helped us bring it back to life. It was Richards idea, and Bruce helped fund it."

"Is Max..." His voice seemed to crack at the mention of his old animal companion.

"His grave is surrounded by all the things he liked." Lucky walked over, holding the guitar in her hands and letting Wally watch as she shattered it to peaces. Wally dropped to his knees at the sight of his destroyed guitar.

"Babe that was my favoret one!" The speedster complained. She glared at him before turning to Garfield.

"Bee and I built a proper grave site, and planted his favoret flowers around it. As well as engraved the lyrics to his favoret songs into the tree he was buried under." Lucky told him. "We didn't know exactly when you'd come back, but we kept everything running just the way you had boss."

"Boss...?"

"This is Logan's National Park. It's only right for you to run it as you see fit." Jason commented. "Not only the park, but the team, if you want." Garfield looked at the youngest among us.

"I'm... the leader?" All of this seemed to be too much for him.

"If you want to be." Victor told him. "If not, we'll just keep running like we have for the last few years, under Rachel's amazing leadership skills." How about my no leadership skills. I glared at my cyborg friend, he laughed. "That is, until you're ready to be the leader of a team."

"I really don't deserve this." He commented, Bee walked over with a communicator in her hands.

"This is yours, it doesn't matter if you choose to lead us or not. You're still a honorary Titan." She pressed the communicator into his hands. He looked at the yellow and black device, it fit perfectly in his hands. After a few minutes he looked at all of us, stopping at me. I gave a sheepish smile.

"You don't have to answer right away. Sleep on it." I told him. Wally ran off, and came back seconds later with another guitar. Garfield followed us to the camp fire, forgetting about the conference with the JL he needed to give. For at least a night, he joined our circle of playful cheers, songs and the romance of the two couples. I guess he needed this night, a break from everything that's happened within the last two years.

My name is Rachel Roth, I am a Titan, I'm proud of who I am, and what I've done to help the world.

My name is Rachel Roth, and I'm walking off the world tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait to update, the end of the school year was busy and then my computer stopped working and it took a while to get it back. . The chapter's a bit shorter than I'd like it to be but here it is...**

* * *

I walked into the large tower after my night sleeping in the grass, the cheetah followed behind me as I stepped into the elevator. My hand brushed through my hair as we shot into the higher levels of the Tower, today was going to be a long day. That much I knew, I was happy that Garfeild was safe and all but he had to talk to the Justice League Even I avoid that if I can. Most of the time it's Richard handling all the big business with the bosses. The door opened and we entered the Ops room, there wasn't much in this room, a kitchen area, and a lounging area. The morning cartoons plated and I recognized the show as Adventure Time.

Wally and Jason sat on the long couch making small comments on the cartoon while Victor and Garfield sat at a computer trying to contact the bosses. I walked into the kitchen and filled a tea kettle with water before setting it on the burner. I can only assume that Bee and Lucky were still sleeping or training, it's what they did.

My hand ran through Roar's fur as I waited for the water to boil. My thoughts were interrupted when Victor and Garfield entered the room talking quietly about the different missions they had been on in the past year. I turned back to the kettle as it started boiling and pulled if off the hot surface. I turned off the stove and poured myself a glass of tea. Wally had turned when the door opened. "You going to look around the place? See what's changed?" Wally asked Garfield. The green boy looked up at him.  
"Course, the last time I was here most of the land was burning to the ground." Garfeild answered. He hesitated thinking about something before speaking again. "I'll run around by myself if that's alright." Wally waved his hand in the air turning back to the TV.  
"You can do whatever you want." He said. "But you might run into Rachel out there. She takes her pet out for a run every day." I rolled my eyes while I sipped my tea until it was gone. Garfield was watching me, well, more like looking at my hand where the mark had appeared some time ago. I didn't take long in finishing my tea, afterwords I did the few dishes that had piled up over the morning. A moment before I was going out for my run the alarm went off. Bee and Lucky were quick to enter the room as Jason had pulled up the status report.  
"Look's like their coming to us." He said as a video on the screen showed a large path of destruction, turned up earth mostly, heading towards the tower.  
"So we should...?" Lucky asked waiting impatiently for him to finish.  
"Face it like we normally would." Jason rolled his eyes.  
"Your enthusiasm today is overwhelming me." I spoke to him as I walked out the door to head downstairs. It took several minutes for everyone to get downstairs. When it was a house call it was always like this. My team is quite passive. I had left Roar inside like I normally would when on call and sat in the air waiting for the large path of destruction to hit us.

What we found instead was a girl with long blond hair, peach skin and blue eyes. She had on a black T-shirt and brown shorts and gloves were on her hands. Behind her, was an army of robots. "Aren't those Deathstrokes minions?" Victor asked casually. "Nightwing isn't going to like that."

"Hello Titans." The girl said, "I'm here to deliver a message." She said, the pebbles around her started to lift into the air as her eyes started glowing yellow. Some of the larger rocks around her lifted as well and they were launched towards us. I lifted my hand and a black barrier appeared, blocking us. The rock's hit the wall with a force that slid me backwards. Wally held onto my shoulders as the robots started to charge towards us. The battle itself lasted no longer than fifteen minutes. Garfield's aid was helpful, his shifting into different animals allowed him to move and destroy the robots. He must've fought against a lot of robots if he was moving this accurately against them. "Raven look out!" Victor called to me. I barely had time to see what was going to attack me when Roar sprinted over to knock the robot down.

"Good boy." I said to him as he started to tear off different body parts. That's when I noticed the shadow that had formed over us all. Looking up I saw our tower raising higher and higher into the air. I was gliding through the fight the second I saw it, heading straight towards the girl. I wasn't the only one that had this idea. The second after my fist made contact with her face, Garfield had her pinned to the ground. A scary sounding growl ripping from this tiger form. The tower started falling back to the earth at a speed my magic wouldn't be much help to stop. The most I could do was place a protective barrier around each of us. The echoing sound of the tower crashing into the ground and falling into bits of rubble echoed through the land around us, scaring off any predators that happened to be near us.

"Aw man!" Victor complained. "My tower!" I turned to see everyone unharmed, my Cheetah trotted over to me and curled around me. I looked at Garfield and saw him in human form keeping the girl pinned to the ground.  
"Well now all we need to do is interrogate her." Robin walked over.  
"We don't have anywhere to interrogate her." Lucky spoke out.  
"Her name's Terra." Garfield spoke. "If I remember correctly she work's for Deathstroke." I saw Robin take out his communicator and try to contact Nightwing. Terra's hand twitched and I saw a small rock heading straight towards Garfield. It hit and he let loose on his grip enough for her to start sinking into the ground.

"What are you after?" Garfield tried to get an answer from her as she sank into the soil. His attempts to grab her again were failing.

"The destruction of the Teen Titans of course." She responded with a bright smile before completely sinking into the ground.

* * *

**Out of ceriousity, does anyone want to see the original begining to Zoophobia?**


End file.
